Demon Realm (KidVegeta)
The Demon Realm (also known as the Underworld) is the fifth plane of existence. It is where the Keishin were banished at the conclusion of the Shima-Keishin War. Their descendants, known as the demons, inhabit this plane. As well, Makais, or fallen Kais, live here. History The Demon Realm is the smallest of the five planes and it is the one least visited by members of other planes. Not much is known about it other than that the demons and Makais/Makaioshin live here. The Keishin were banished to this plane at the conclusion of the Shima-Keishin War, and their descendants became known as the demons. The Makais and Makaioshin are usually evil Kais banished from Other World to this plane. It is known that there was a civil war amongst the demons during Tyren's reign as King of the Demons. That war resulted in much devastation of the realm, much slaughter and reduction of the demon population, and Tyren's banishment to the Universe. Several First and Second Generation Gods spend their time in this realm. Zentryx is particularly revered, while Icaeus is seen as a god of misfortune amongst the demons because of his trickster ways. Terrain Much of the Demon Realm is a miserable place. Endless bleak deserts, sweltering caves, and jagged rocks dominate the terrain. There are also mountain ranges and forests of dead trees, and deadly, hideous animals roam the terrain and many caves, searching for prey. Most demons live underground in thriving communities, leaving much the harsh surface of the Demon Realm free of life and vegetation. The Demon Realm is the small tip at the bottom of the circle of the universe seen in the picture to the right. Notable places *'Torfrost' - This is the name of the surface of the Demon Realm, given in the Theogony. It is described as a place "where nothing grew or thrived and where endless plains of sharp rocks were the only respite from endless plumes of sulfur". Torfrost is where all of the mortal demons live, so it encompasses the vast majority of this plane of existence. *'Liranion' - This famous site is located on the plains of Torfrost. It consists of a two hundred seventy-three foot tall dead tree and a cave beneath where the witch Ygze (rumored to be an exiled Makaioshin) will read the futures of demons for a price. The surrounding area is full of desolate black sand dunes and the bones of dead animals and demons. It was here that Aekaryian, the Bloodborn, and his younger brother, Tyren, had their futures read for them as children. *'Sinhost' - This is where the Makais and Makaioshin live and rule the Demon Realm from. Sinhost is a collection of mountains, often referred to as the "emerald peaks". The streams are said to run red with the blood of those sacrificed to the Makaioshin, and the caves of the mountains are said to be inhabited by strange and vicious beasts that prey upon any lesser demons who try to climb these mountains. The peaks of Sinhost rest high above the rest of the plane, above the clouds, and have not been seen by any mortal demon. Residents Bolded names indicate characters who consider this plane to be their their primary residence. *'Zentryx' *Sethys *Icaeus *Heisis *'Phemys' *'Cira' *'Dibolan' *'Selphos' *'Garrios' *'Macklan' *'Forel' *'Dencion' *'Jesino' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Tyren' Category:Locations